What was it that brought them together to be together in perfect love
by xXMrs.ReidXx
Summary: They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, she cared about him with every fiber of her being,.


That was how it was to this very day. Yes. She often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed her life, after all. Angel, a guileless woman of unquestionable ability, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the cerulean water with her childlike toast-colored depths. Her mahogany hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. She smiled to herself with anticipation as she dug her toes into the cold sand. She wore a white blouse and a pair of skinny jeans that fit her figure perfectly. Her brown waves of hair brushed her shoulders as she looked into the surf, complementing her unblemished russet visage. A prominent scar stood out on her russet skin. For a moment, she absorbed herself in these thoughts, of her, and 's hazel pools spotted Draco further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. His lovely lily-white mane was attractive as ever. His globes were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Angel's sight, but she knew and loved their melancholy smoke-colored hue. He was dressed in refined garb befitting his station. He had a toned but slender body covered with milky skin. "Draco," she called, walking towards him. He glanced back at Angel before again returning his silver gaze to the water. "Angel," he whispered. "It's good to see you again," Angel said, touching him lightly on one shoulder. "Have I kept you waiting?" Draco simply shrugged. They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge. Draco's mind was flooded by painful thoughts. He clung tightly to Angel's hand as if it could save him. He was never good enough! She, strong as she was, wouldn't possibly be willing to bear his burdens. "What is it, Draco?" Angel suddenly asked. "N-nothing," Draco whispered. "Why do you ask...?" "You've got my hand in a death grip." He let his head droop and let go. He was always causing her trouble... "I don't mean it like that. I mean if something's bothering you, you should tell me." "No... Angel, I couldn't..." Angel looked at Draco long and hard. She was struggling to understand what it was that plagued him, but to him, it seemed like she was glaring at him. "I-I'm sorry, I'm always so..." "Always so... what?" "..." She scratched her head and looked out over the sea. "You'll tell me when you're ready, won't you?" Draco gave the faintest of nods. But of course he could not imagine ever feeling ready to tell her his secrets. In truth, he hardly even deserved her. Draco was ... Always falling short. Draco was unworthy of her time. The very thought of that brought tears to his eyes, and he looked away from Angel to hide them. But he couldn't hide the sobs that shook him. "Draco." Draco rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Draco, look, you need to tell me. You're so upset..." "I can barely put it into words. You've treated me so well, and I never want this to change." "It won't change. Never." "It's... I'm..." Draco's shoulders shook, and he buried his face in his hands. "Forget it! Let's just..."Angel put an assuring arm around his shoulders and brought him toward herself. "Hey... hey. It's all right... I'm here. I'm here." "What is it, Draco?" Angel suddenly asked. "N-nothing," Draco whispered. "Why do you ask...?" "You've got my hand in a death grip." He let his head droop and let go. He was always causing her trouble... "I don't mean it like that. I mean if something's bothering you, you should tell me.""No... Angel, I couldn't..." Angel looked at Draco long and hard. She was struggling to understand what it was that plagued him, but to him, it seemed like she was glaring at him. "I-I'm sorry, I'm always so...""Always so... what?" "..." She scratched her head and looked out over the sea. "You'll tell me when you're ready, won't you?" Draco gave the faintest of nods. But of course he could not imagine ever feeling ready to tell her his secrets. In truth, he hardly even deserved her. Draco was ... Always falling short. Draco was unworthy of her time. The very thought of that brought tears to his eyes, and he looked away from Angel to hide them. But he couldn't hide the sobs that shook him. "Draco." Draco rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Draco, look, you need to tell me. You're so upset..." "I can barely put it into words. You've treated me so well, and I never want this to change." "It won't change. Never." "It's... I'm..." Draco's shoulders shook, and he buried his face in his hands. "Forget it! Let's just..."Angel put an assuring arm around his shoulders and brought him toward herself. "Hey... hey. It's all right... I'm here. I'm here." After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something was bothering her, although Angel didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to burden Draco with it anyway - she was supposed to be the stronger one! Still, her other oath wouldn't leave her alone. All the same, Draco seemed to notice. He looked at Angel cautiously for a moment before murmuring, "Angel? Is... something wrong?" "Draco... it's..." And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his pools with hers and whispered, "You can tell me." It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Angel shook her head and everything came out at once. "Draco... I love you. But I love my country, too. I swore to serve her, and I... I worry that I cannot love both. What if I were made to choose? What then? I... I don't want to put you in danger, Draco. And I don't want to put either of you second, heh. But still... I love you. I just don't know what to do, and it burns." Draco listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, he reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Angel... I... I don't know what it's like, to live with your other oath... but... I'm sorry, Angel. I wish... I wish I could help." Angel's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled him into a fierce embrace. His windows to his soul widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of her touch. "You," Angel whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments."Mm. Sunset." Angel lifted her head at Draco's words to behold the dying sun's salmon radiance. "It's nice." After a moment of silence, he said quietly and seriously, "It seems fate has been kind to me... just this once." She clasped his firm hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be." "Hmm," he said only. But when Angel looked at him, she saw a glimmer of hope in his baleful pools. Angel sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful aurulent rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them. "I love you, Draco." "I love you too, Angel." Their lips met, and coffee strands met ivory ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Draco, her eternally faithful lover. Angel thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.

... Thus concludes our tale.

Would you like another? Review below


End file.
